


Backstage.

by balmainiaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balmainiaz/pseuds/balmainiaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's having a good time so far at PFW till he sees a familiar face. And things just get BETTER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll find a brief disconnected explanation of what I think Harry's "you make my belly button glow in the dark." tweet means. Yes I am absolutely tin hatting.

"Fuck yeah, yeah. I like that, I really fucking like that. Give me all of it. Yes!"

He's on an adrenaline high. The almost blinding lights couldn't get his eyes off the runway. Louis Vuitton SS16. He was invited, personally, to sit front row. Possibly the best thing he's seen in years. On the outside he looked deathly terrified but he loved it. He loved art and fashion was art. Dressing always came easy to him, especially with a bit of help here and there from Caroline. She always had his back, she's been getting his name out there for him since he left the band. Thought a change was in order before he decided to get back in the studio full time. This was a good change. Great even, but something was missing. Someone was missing.

"Can't wait to hear from you again, it was nice meeting you." Kanye west wants to hear from him again? Who would have thought, huh? That would have never happened to him in 1D. And i-is that, a smile! He's been smiling all night. Was it because of him? No, he's probably been thinking 'that's one of those little bitches from that group'. Zayn quickly shook his hand before thinking anymore why Kayne West is even talking too him let alone what's to meet him again. He flashes a big smile and gives a little nod in agreement. 

"Hey!" Joe said wrapping his arm around Zayn's neck. "How's it feel? Your 2nd show? Pretty great, huh? Up for more?"

"Yeah it was nice, I want a lot of it." Zayn said softly.

"Well you know with your name," Joe said in a macho voice fixing Zayn's hidden but uneven scarf. "You can have all this and more. I, a commoner, could only dream of getting such privileges." He joked.

"Fuck off Joe." Zayn said laughing making his accent a little bit more thick.

"I'm off to the Loo!" Joe mocked trying to mimic Zayn's accent.

He had thought of going to more shows. It'd be a great experience to meet new people and maybe get some new clothes for free. "But you can afford it." Wouldn't you take free clothes if you had the chance? Thoughts scrabbled in Zayn's head, the possibilities were endless. Well, would you look at that. It doesn't shock Zayn at all-. Caroline grabs Zayn's hand and leads him backstage to meet some of the Valentino models. They might be his new coworkers so he had to make a good impression. But it seemed like they liked him already joking that he was always their favorite or that he was the only reason they even paid attention to one direction. Besides-. Caroline grabs him again to get his photograph taken. Initiation? He didn't know. Did Caroline know? She seemed a little more nervous than usual. Zayn gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead to calm her down.

"Go walk about Zay, I've got some talking to do." Caroline said with a much calmer voice.

"You good babe? You're sure? I can stick around."

"No no it's fine." She said practically pushing Zayn out of the room.

He walked out backwards making sure Caroline was alright. The door closed but he still stood there a few minuets till he could hear her voice. He knew whatever was going on behind that door would change his life. Once he heard her he was able to pick his feet up. He wouldn't listen in, he wants to be surprised. Is it wrong he knew whatever deal Caroline was making he would get it? No. Self confidence goes along way.

He walked around and exchanged some numbers. There was practically a line following him for pictures. He gladly took at least 3 to be sure they got a good one. He loved taking pictures with fans, he always did. They meant a lot to him. He wasn't sure if ppl would stick by him, he was happy when he saw he was wrong. Nothing felt better than knowing the love was still there. And the love- the love was-. He quickly walked behind a tall round man with a very nice hat. He thought to himself that maybe he would get one. He ducked down behind some models and turned into a hallway leading to another backstage. This backstage was used for surprise entrances and entertainers. The fluorescent lights made his blue jacket glow, he found himself in front of a mirror and his resemblance to a lightbulb was beyond uncanny. He laughed a bit rubbing his shaven head, making a mental note not to be in that kind of lighting again. After a few wrong turns he made it to the doors that go to the main room.

"Hey babe," he wrapped his arms around a slightly cubby waist. Their movements was stunted, you could feel their heart racing. "I love those jeans. When'd you get 'em?" Wiggling his finger through a belt loop like always. He doesn't know why he started doing that, it just came naturally. Everything was always natural between them. Nothing ever felt force, it was always right to them. It came easy, he missed that easiness. The scent of Coconut and Jasmine swirled between their bodies. Even their mixed aromas were right. "So you came to see me?" Zayn said cockily leaving and imprint of a smirk on tanned skin a few shades lighter than his.

"N-no. I was here for the show."

"Come on. It's ok Harry. It's ok if you came to see me."

"I didn't I swear." Harry said in a low voice.

"Mhmm." Zayn hummed a little tune. Something Harry played for him once. El Condor Pasa by Simon and Garfunkel. This wasn't his taste, but it was Harry's. He loved how Harry could make him like songs of other genres. He tightened his grip around Harry's waist. One, two, three kisses on his neck and one behind his jaw. Harry closed his eyes hazily. Zayn's lips were soft against his skin. Those are his favorite places to get kissed. Each kiss sent shivers down his spine. The next kiss would be at the corner of his lips. But-. "Then what's this?" Harry's eyes shot wide open looking down to Zayn's phone. It's a text from Lou: 

"He'll be there I'm sure. I spoke to Caroline the other day."

"I...um." Harry let out a long sigh.

"Got it by accident this morning." Zayn said kissing Harry's neck multiple times. "You know she told me everything?"

"Ok. So I did come see you."

"And?" Uncoiling his arm around Harry's waist down to his thigh.

Harry became red in the cheeks. He bit down on his lip and tilted his head back. Zayn knows how sensitive Harry is in his thighs. Well he knows how sensitive he is to his touch, only his. Zayn made little circles with his thumb on Harry's inner thigh, tightening his grip with his other four fingers. How many kisses has he gotten? Zayn raised his other arm and slide his hand through the opening of Harry's tropical printed shirt. This one wasn't as bad as the others. This one worked, this whole look worked. And those jeans-. Every muscle in Harry's legs showed through, you'd never notice just how fit he is in his usual black. Zayn turned Harry around and returned his hand back into Harry's shirt. He softly caressed the arch of his back and giving his hips a slight pinch. Few steps backwards. Sit. He sat down in front of a touch up make up station. He sat Harry right on top of him keeping pressure on the arch of his back. He continued massaging Harry's thigh. Under, outer, inner, don't get too excited, get excited, top. He wanted nothing more but to rip those tight white jeans off of him.

"Za-ayn?" Harry said stretching his neck a bit. 

"Yeah babe." Gladly giving Harry more kisses and nipping at his collarbones.

"Do you have any-"

"Yeah, you know I do." Pulling out a spliff from his jacket and a lighter from his back pocket. He had to give it a few clicks till the glow of the fire appeared. It warmed Harry up, even more. His dick twitched a little from the excitement. They always had high sex, it was other worldly. Their senses were heightened. Every touch, the sounds, the tastes, the sight of each other magnified. Harry opened his mouth letting his tongue go past his lower lip. Something he always did when he wanted something. Zayn took in a long drag and watched Harry. Already taking effect on Zayn, Harry's body heat set Zayn on fire. He grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled it into his. He stopped for a moment to study Harry's tongue. His taste buds were up, just like-. Zayn breathed the smoke into Harry's mouth, slowly, in pulses so a bit could escape their lips. Harry was hungry for him. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck then quickly reaching for the spliff. He inhaled a little and blew into Zayn's face. It wouldn't take to much for Harry to get high so Zayn never brought too much when they would be together.

Harry began grinding on Zayn letting out little whimpers as a sign he was ready for Zayn. But Zayn, Zayn wasn't ready, not yet.

"Mmmmm babe," he placed one hand on Harry's ass and gripped his thighs with the other. "You want it?"

"Yeah." He said under his breath grinding up far enough he was practically on Zayn's stomach. "I need you, I've waited." Dropping his head in the crook of Zayn's neck and sliding back down on Zayn's waist.

"How much do you want it?"

"Plea-"

"Tell me." Cutting Harry off with a stern voice. Lifting his hand about 5inches away from Harry, leaving another kiss under his jaw. "Tell me how much you want it."

"A-a lot."

Zayn gave Harry a firm slap. Harry jumped up in surprise, he'd never hit him like that before. Zayn's fingertips hit the base of his balls. And it stung-it stung and it felt good. He looked at Zayn smiling at him with sharp, dark eyes and a smile devilishly curled at the corners. He slowly poked his ass back out. Hesitant, but excited. 

"How much?" He asked again stretching his hand out farther.

Harry didn't say a word. He smiled giddily biting on his lip. Zayn spanked him again harder. His finger tips landing right at Harry's ass hole and it stung even more than before. He let out a sound between a gasp and a laugh. His heart began racing. He wanted more, he continued grinding on Zayn. "Aga-ain. Hit me again." He pleaded. "Again, fuck, Zayn spank me again." A bit more demanding. Zayn spanked him again this time grabbing onto his ass cheek and giving it a hard squeeze. "Fuck," Harry breathed out. "again, do it again." Sucking on Zayn's neck and grinding even faster creating friction between him and Zayn.

"H! Babe." Rubbing softly where he'd spanked Harry. "Calm down."

Harry wasn't used to this kind of spanking, those times on stage weren't like this. Soft taps that made him blush. He felt-. But this! Oh this was something else. He loved the sting, the sudden warmth and the buzz he'd feel if he moved just a little bit. He wanted more of that pleasurable pain but Zayn was right. He did need to calm down. He kissed the corner of Zayn's lips and slid his lips to Zayn's bottom lip and gave it a slight nip. He began to take off his shirt with one hand and undid his belt with the other.

"Stop," Zayn slapped Harry's hand out of the way. "Let me." Taking the buckle out and sliding the belt out of Harry's jeans. He popped the button, and pulled on the zipper. He slide both his hands in Harry's jeans around his waist down to his ass. Few more kisses. He squeezes Harry's cheeks a few times till one hand goes insides his boxers. Harry tilts his head back but Zayn grabs onto his hair from the back and pulls him in for a kiss. Wet and warm, their tongues rocked back and forth. One finger. Harry moans inside their kiss but Zayn won't let him get it out. It starts out slow till Zayn is able to get in another finger. Harry cursed into Zayn's mouth. Harry rarely swears but Zayn was always a bad influence. Zayn pushes Harry's jeans and boxers down to his knees. Harry's thighs trembled both from excitement and from the faster rhythm Zayn's fingers were going at. He couldn't wait much longer. Harry got up and took his jeans and boxers off all the way. Zayn licked his lips at the sight of how thick Harry has gotten. He wanted nothing more but to sink his teeth in them. His ass has gotten bigger too, but he wasn't thinking about eating him out today. All he wanted was to feel Harry.

Harry undid Zayn's pants with trembling hands. Sweat beaded out from his forehead. He never was able to function properly high, all he could do was fuck. Zayn wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Harry motioned to Zayn to start taking his jacket off while he untied his shoes. He's still very polite high which was extremely funny. He got Zayn's shoes off and placed them under the vanity and slid Zayn's pants and boxers off. Folded them. And placed them on top of Zayn's shoes. He took Zayn's jacket and surprise, surprise. He hung it up on a rack that just so happened to have one top hanger. 

"Babe you didn't have to do that," Zayn laughed.

"Shh." He walked back over. "I like doing that for you."

"Oh? What else do you like doing for me?" He asked knowing full well what the answer was. 

"I like writing you songs."

"Babe!" He laughed showing off the crinkles in his eyes. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "Don't get soft on me. We aren't trying to get soft." Pointing at his growing hard on. 

"I wrote for you, when you left." Harry said a little choked up.

"Harry."

"No. It's ok." Wiping away his tears before they could even fall. "It's my best writing so far!"

Zayn rubbed the back of head, he knew he hurt Harry when he left. He'd seen fans talking about how he's changed. Zayn made Harry like being in the group, whether they were public with their interactions or not Zayn always made it easier. Even when they fought, when they had conflicting views, even when they wouldn't even look at each other on and off stage, Zayn always made it easier. He loved performing there was no doubt, but Zayn was his backbone in a way. Always there to whisper- "You did good babe." And joking about how he was such a good singing coach. They're lessons didn't have much to do with singing. Just some "creative" breathing techniques.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I told you, I understand. You of all people know." He walked back over to Zayn and sat on top of him. He grazed his hand from Zayn's hairline to the back of his neck and down his chest. "I still love you."

"I sti-"

Harry cut Zayn off. "You wanted me to tell you how much I want it, now you show me."

Zayn looked up at Harry's plump lips, shook his feet that were numb at this point and kissed Harry. His hand found its way back to Harry's ass, he didn't get in, but he rubbed Harry's hole. Still very sensitive Zayn taps it a few times with his fingers. Harry was already a mess, sweat dripping from his hair, shaking too. "Get up." Zayn said dropping an octave. Harry did so keeping their kiss in contact. Zayn walked Harry over to the vanity and turned him around spanking him again, hard enough Harry lost balance in one of his arms and dropped to his forearm. He didn't make a sound. Legs spread. Ass out. His dick? On the verge of exploding. Zayn licked his fingers and ran them up and down Harry. He worked up enough spit in his mouth and spit it into his hands and glazed it onto his dick. Tip. Head. Deep, deeper. Balls deep. The vanity was wobbling, perfume bottles and make up casings rattled with Harry's movements. Zayn hadn't even started thrusting yet but Harry hasn't felt that in so long. It was almost like they're first time. He's breathing heavy, his fist are so tight his knuckles are white.

"Relax." Zayn said kissing Harry's shoulder blades moving in deeper.

"F-fuckk,"

"Relax," pulling out of Harry stopping just at the edge of his head. "Good." Moving back in slowly.

Harry hasn't had sex in ages, he didn't touch himself, nothing. For nearly 5months. He tries to calm down. Zayn gladly waited for him till he was ready, giving him a hand job hoping that would help. And it did, Harry started rocking his hips forward and back slowly taking Zayn in. He held his ass cheeks opening himself up for Zayn. He started to pick up speed, he kept a steady rhythm till Zayn stopped him.

"Hold onto it." Rubbing the inside of Harry's thighs. "The table, both hands on each side."

Zayn pushed Harry down on the vanity, his chest on the white marble and his head was touching the mirror. Hopefully it's stable. Harry held onto the table as Zayn requested, gripping on tight because he knew-. Zayn inched in whilst kissing the back of Harry's neck and slowly back out. In, out, in, out. "FUCK!" Harry moaned when Zayn went in hard. The mirror shook a little. Zayn kept going hard, pulling out slow then-'"FUCK, ZAYN FUCK!" He started going faster bringing his hand up from Harry's thigh to his balls. He pulled and tugged and Harry swore every word in the book. They never fucked liked this, Zayn wasn't normally this rough. Harry's legs trembled, they gave out for a second. Zayn held at Harry's hips and kept going.

"You like that babe?" Slapping Harry's ass three times In a row till he could see a hand print. 

"F-fugh," completely out of breath. Tongue out hoping Zayn would give him a break and have him suck his dick.

"Thought so." He hummed into Harry's ear. "Get on the floor, stomach down."

Maybe not. 

"Keep your legs together." He said watching him get on his knees, looking back at Zayn hoping he still had a chance at giving him a blowjob. "Go on." He said with a smile as Harry laid on his stomach. Zayn knelt down on top of Harry and made a mess out of him. They hadn't done this position before and it felt amazing. Zayn put pressure on the arch on Harry's back. Harry's moans echoed in the room. It only made Zayn thrust-

"Zayn? Where are you man?" Joe's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Shh don't say anything." He picked Harry up from his chest. Harry's heart was pounding from the fact they might get caught and from the intense fucking they'd just have.

"Zayn?" Joe called again.

"Zayn what do we-" Zayn put two fingers in Harry's mouth.

"Shhhh, stay quite."

Harry couldn't believe what Zayn was doing. Would they really keep fucking and risk getting caught? Clearly Zayn didn't care what were to happen all he wanted was Harry. They kept fucking, doggy style. Harry tried to moan, he tried to talk but Zayn's fingers got in the way. Zayn went in deep in fast pulses barely pulling out. Harry started to clinch up but that only made Zayn go faster. Zayn would rather have him fairly tight then loose. It felt better that way for the both of them. Joe's footsteps could be audible. It sounded like he took a few wrong turns but they got closer and Zayn went faster. Harry was long past his limit, spit ran down Zayn's hand falling to the floor. His legs had a buzz in them, his ass was destroyed. He pushed Zayn's fingers out of his mouth with his tongue. He moaned as loud as he possibly could. Zayn covered Harry's mouth this time. Harry's muffled moans where music to Zayn's ears and the footsteps where the beat.

"Zayn? You in here? I've be-"

"Joe! What are you doing? We have to go!" His manager screeched.

Joe and his Manager walked way, he was one open door away from catching them. Joe flipped a switch turning off the fluorescent lights but turning on the black light. Zayn let out a laugh as the memories came back to him. The first time they fucked it was in the bathroom of some night club. He didn't remember the name, he didn't even know what country but he remembered that night. The bathroom looked proper sick, with graffiti all over the wall. They glowed from the black light inside the bathroom.

"Can I get on my back?" Harry said in a low voice. "Finish me off."

Zayn was happy to do so. He let Harry turn around and wiggled back down on Zayn's dick. Zayn gave him wet messy kisses on his neck then on the lips. Harry wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist and dug his nails in Zayn's back. He kept a slow pace, first time that night. He grabbed onto Harry's dick and jacked him off. Harry's dick was about to explode and before he new it-. He let out a loud grunt, his breathing was heavy, his stomach splattered with cum. Glowing, green in color bc of the light. Harry was able to catch his breath after a few seconds. He'd been destroyed but his lips still wanted more.

"You want to?" Zayn said passing his thumb on Harry's lips.

"I wanted to awhile ago." Taking Zayn's hand and putting his thumb in his mouth to suck on. He worked Zayn's dick a bit before getting his mouth on it. He made circles around Zayn's head with his tongue, licking the tip and sucking it after. Zayn held Harry's hair in his hands and fucked Harry's mouth. He didn't need much time till his cum spilled out the corners of Harry's mouth. He swallowed. Zayn tasted sweet, Harry wasn't biased it was weird. He'd never thought someone would actually taste good like that. He wiped off the few drops that went down his chin.

After a few minutes of "washing up" with some wipes in the vanity they got dressed and got in Zayn's car.

"What was that? You said about writing for me?" Rubbing Harry's knee.

"Oh. I told you that? Damn. Yeah I have."

"Play me something." Reaching for the guitar in the back. "Go 'head babe."

Harry began playing. A soft tune. He hadn't thought of the lyrics yet but the music was beautiful. A little indie, a little R&B. It's funny it's just like-

"In our minds we danced, intertwined. There was no difference, we were one one. Our bodies were symbols. They crashed, crashed together. Your skin hummed along to the beat of my heart. You must know. This is our chance."

"Whoa." Harry put the guitar down.

"We make a good team, yeah babe?" Strumming a few notes Harry had just played.

"We should do this more often. Make it a regular thing?"

"Yeah babe. I'd like that." Taking Harry into his arms.


End file.
